Share Life with the Dark Being
by Freesoul296
Summary: the third story of Dark being Niko and her lover Jaina. enjoy reading it.
1. Chapter 1

**Share Life with the Dark Being**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me. Enjoy reading.

Note 1: this is the squeal of In Love with the Dark Being.

Note 2: if you don't read first two stories of Dark being I suggest you start reading The Dark being Story first and after you done from it, go on and read the second story which is In love with dark being.

 **Chapter One**

Niko and Jaina learned about the fall of the legion and they were glad it was over; the dark being and the archmage human teamed up and defeated the legion demons when they crossed path with them. Now both lovers enjoyed some peaceful after the legion fall till something new comes up.

Niko was reading a tomb on the couch as she heard her lover was working in the lab which made her smile. Niko then closed the tomb and decided to start making dinner for both of them.

Niko smiled when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist "It smells so good." A female voice said.

Niko smiled and half turned to look at Jaina "dinner will be done soon." She told her.

"Perfect timing, I am hungry," Jaina said as she looked at the dark being before she let go of her lover, she then set the table for dinner. Niko was finishing cooking dinner awhile Jaina was setting the table.

When dinner was ready and on table; Jaina and Niko sat down and had dinner, Niko noticed the look that her lover has, Niko knew something was up but didn't force Jaina to tell her nor took a peak in her lover's mind to see what bothering her after the legion fell and after a letter came from the Stormwind. Niko decided not say anything till after dinner.

An hour later; Niko came out of the bath chamber to see her lover sitting on the bed and was in deep thought; Niko walked and sat next to her "something is bothering you, my love." She said "do you want to tell me about it?" she asked.

Jaina sighed "it is about that letter and about my home." She answered.

"I see." Niko said as she got up and went to dresser "I guess it is time." She added.

Jaina knew what Niko meant and nodded as she watched her lover, she noticed that her lover was looking at something inside the dresser. Niko looked at Jaina as her eyes were glowing in dark.

Jaina looked away as if she doesn't want to do what she attend to go "you don't need to fear what you are about to do." Niko's voice came to her, Jaina looked at Niko.

"But Niko."

Niko shook her head "I knew at some point you will be going to face your past sooner or later." She said before she closed the dresser.

"I… I am sorry Niko." Jaina apologized "I didn't mean to hide it from you." She added.

Niko smiled and sat down on the bed next to Jaina "my love, I know you will have to deal with what was in your mind." She placed gently her finger gently on side of her lover's head "and your heart." She added as she then moved her finger that was at the side of Jaina's head and placed her hand on Jaina's left breast and pressed it gently feeling Jaina's heart beating fast.

Niko smiled "oh my, your heart beating fast." She said.

"Only when you are around me Niko," Jaina said as she pulled Niko into a kiss, the dark being kissed the human gently at first then the kisses grew hotter and deeper.

Layers of clothes were off and on the floor next to the bed as two figures were on the bed and into each other arms, kissing and moaning.

The next morning….

Jaina woke up before Niko, she looked down at the girl in her arms sleeping peacefully awhile Niko was using Jaina's chest as pillows, the dark being mumbled something in her sleep which made Jaina smiled, Niko nuzzled her lover's breasts.

After breakfast; Niko doing the cleaning up since Jaina was the one who made breakfast when she has done, she sighed as she heard her lover getting ready to leave. Niko felt a strange feeling about all of this as well sadness that she couldn't go with Jaina since it was something that Jaina will have to do it alone.

Niko used the towel and dried her hands before she went to see Jaina and see if she needed help in anything, Niko noticed Jaina was wearing her normal mage robe which Niko has no problem seeing her wearing it but knowing that her lover may have to deal with great dangers in her path so Niko stepped closer "Jaina." She called out.

Jaina looked at Niko "oh, hi Niko." She said as she was packing her bag.

Niko walked to her and held her hand "I hate it that you will go alone and I can not be without you." She said as she sighed "I know you have some matters that you have to deal with on your own." She added.

Jaina smiled and pulled Niko into a hug "you are so sweet and gentle my love. She told her and looked at her "I have to deal with those matters of my past on my own." She added, "I will be home in no time." She added as the last part, she was not sure as she stepped away from Niko after she let her go from the shared hug.

As if Niko sensed, she looked at her "how long it will take?" she asked.

Jaina looked at Niko 'she sensed it.' She thought "it will take some time." She answered, "but I promise you I will come back home once I done with matters." She told Niko.

Niko nodded as she watched Jaina who went back at packing when she has done packing, she looked at Niko who went to the dresser and opened it finally picked what was inside it "Jaina I want to give you this, it is a new set of gears, I feel that you will be protected in case you have to fight." She told her.

"Oh Niko, it is beautiful," Jaina said as she touched the new gears.

Niko smiled "I made it for you… it is very special gears for my love." She told her.

"For me?" Jaina asked.

Niko nodded "yes for you and only you, my love." She smiled as she answered.

"Oh, Niko." Jaina smiled and pulled her lover into a hug and then she kissed her.

Niko kissed back as she hugged her back "I love you Jaina." She said as she smiled.

"I love you too Niko so much," Jaina said as she looked at her lover.

Niko smiled "come on let us get you to change into your new gears." She told her "I will help." She added that made Jaina smiled.

"You really want to undress and dress me," Jaina said playfully.

Niko grinned playful "oh you know so well my love." She said, "come on my love let us take that robe off." She added.

After an hour and a half between undressing and dressing, there were lots of touches and kisses before Jaina was fully in her new gears, Niko packed away and looked at the new gears that Jaina was wearing "next is I will do your hair." She told her "sit down." She added.

Jaina smiled "you really going all out on this now." She said as she sat down.

Niko only smiled as she combed Jaina's hair and then worked with her when she has done, she stepped away "oh wow, you look so powerful, intelligent and beautiful all mixed together." She said as she was breathtaking awhile she was looked at her lover closely.

Jaina smiled "you must be flirting with me now." She told her as she looked at Niko.

"I am but I am also telling the truth." Niko said as she smiled "take a look of you at the mirror." She added.

Jaina nodded as she went to the mirror and looked at her reflection, she smiled and looked at Niko "oh Niko." She hugged her lover. Niko hugged back and said nothing as she relaxed against Jaina.

Jaina was ready to leave and headed out, Niko walked out of the house as she carried Jaina's bag, Jaina walked as she held her staff in her hand, she stopped, she turned and looked at her lover, Jaina hanged the staff across her back before she took the pack bag and carried it on her shoulder. She smiled as she looked at Niko.

Niko smiled as she looked at Jaina "Jaina." She called out.

"Yes, Niko," Jaina said as she looked at the dark being.

Niko hugged her lover one more time and kissed her, she felt Jaina kissed back, the kissed for a bit longer before Niko stepped back and broken both the kiss and the hug "be safe my love." She told her.

Jaina smiled and nodded "I will my love." she said, "you too be safe and take care of yourself." She told Niko.

Niko nodded "and Jaina whenever you need me." she said, "call for me, I will come fast and be there for you, now and always." She told Jaina.

Jaina nodded and smiled "I am off now." With that Jaina teleported away.

Niko sighed "Jaina, be safe please." She whispered as she went back to her home, she felt lonely and missed Jaina already 'I better do few works till Jaina is back, I can not stay without doing anything.' She thought as she started to do a few works in her home include adding another bedroom and another guest room.

Days turned into weeks and Niko still have not heard anything from Jaina, not even a letter, she started to get worried.

Few days later; Niko went to Stormwind for shopping when she heard the news about Jaina being held at Kultiras and will be sent to death as a traitor as well the king of Stormwind don't do anything even after Jaina risked her life to protect everyone who still alive during the battle this whipped Niko into frenzy, she wanted to teleport right away there but she knew to storm in there without a plan will make things worse and difficult if she tries to save Jaina.

Niko finished getting the supplies she needed for her traveling to Kultrias, she teleported back home and started to pack her bag and took what she will be needed as well a good amount of gold which kept in her void bag, she then wore her new gears which the color looks lot like Jaina's new gears but instead of white, Niko's has black, blue and golden in her gears, she picked up her weapons and was ready. She put the hood on and she teleported to Stormwind and from there she got on a ship that was heading to Kultrais.

'I am coming to Jaina, I will free you, I promise.' Niko thought as she looked at the skyway.

Little did Niko know that things were not fine at Kultrais as well Niko never aware that Jaina's mother was the one who did pass the judgment on her daughter to be sent to her death for being traitor, Niko will need to act as soon as she arrived at Kultrais.

Next Chapter….

*Final Note: the new gears and new looking for Jaina is the same of her model that been shown in battle of Azeroth expansion if you wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Share Life with the Dark Being**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me. Enjoy reading.

Note 1: this is the squeal of In Love with the Dark Being.

Note 2: before you don't read first two stories of Dark being I suggest you start reading The Dark being Story first and after you done from it, go on and read the second story which is In love with dark being.

 **Chapter Two**

Niko stepped out of the ship as soon as it debarked at the harbor, Niko kept the hood of her coat on as she walked in streets of Boralus 'I need to start somewhere.' She thought as she saw few guards that were off duties heading to a tavern to have drinks 'there that is a perfect place.' She smiled as she went to the tavern and sat on a stool that was next the bar.

The barkeeper came to her "what I can get for you lass?" he asked.

"Fired sweetbread, Kul Tiran meatballs, Tiragarde sharp and free-range goat's milk," Niko ordered.

The barkeeper nodded as he went to get Niko's order, Niko was listening to people talking around her, she heard and learn few things that disturbed her and how her lover tried to seek the help of her mother to join the alliance. Jaina's mother arrested her own daughter instead of listening to her and then sent her to prison which that weeks ago and how her mother sent her to die because Jaina was a traitor because of the death of Jaina's father and many other people of Kul Train after the third war.

Niko sighed as she looked at her crossed hands on the table, she listen to more of the people, she heard one of the guards mention a rumor about where Jaina will face death, Niko started to memorize names of places.

Her meal came as Niko started to eat when she has done eating, she thanked the barkeeper and paid for what she ordered, she then looked at the barkeeper "sir could help me with few things?" she asked as placed 5 golden coins for the man on the bar table.

The man smiled and took them "what do you want lass?" he asked.

"I want a map for Kul Tiras as well pointing name of places," Niko answered.

"mmm, I have a map." The barkeeper said "but why you want pointers for the name of places?" he asked.

"Well I am a traveler and I like to visit new places, I been in many places but I never come here to Kul Tiras," Niko answered the barkeeper.

The barkeeper pulled the map and point the name of places that Niko asked about, Niko was memorizing the names that the barkeeper told Niko about as well the locations of them on the map.

Niko then pointed at the island that was off the coast of Stormsong Valley "what is that island?" she asked.

"That island is Fate's end, it is a very bad place where criminals will be sent to die there." The barkeeper said in a low voice as he mentioned to come closer. Niko to leaned closer to the bar, Niko leaned closer "there is a person who will be sent there soon in a week." He added.

"And who is that person?" Niko asked.

"Jaina Proudmoore, she is a traitor even she is the daughter of our Lord Admiral." The man told Niko before he pulled away and smiled "anything else you want lass?" he asked.

Niko rolled the map and put in her pocket "no, thank you." With that, she stood up.

"Come again, Lass." The man said as he cleaned a glass.

Niko left the tavern as she was more worried at her lover after what the barkeeper told her and what she heard from the people in the tavern said. Niko walked on streets as she headed to Proudmoore keep, she looked at the building seeing the guards all over the places 'I could break in but I could endanger Jaina's life.' She thought, she placed her finger in a sigh of thinking and looked up then she shook her head, she heard a guard talking to another about the heroes who came from Stormwind to build up a reputation with Proudmoore Admiralty 'that the way I need… if I manage to get exalted with Proudmoore Admiralty I can help my love and get her out.' She thought as headed to start working, in less than three days, she got exalted with Proudmoore Admiralty.

However Niko's task was hard, she will need to know where Jaina is and, she need Katharine Proudmoore, during gathering where Katharine will be stepped down, things got out of control and Niko ended up stepping in to protect Katharine Proudmoore from explosion of Azurite after Priscilla Ashvane shot it with her gun and she escape afterward. Niko went after her and chased her till Priscilla Ashvane escaped by jumping off the bridge into the sea.

'I will let her off the hook this time but next time, I will finish her off.' Niko said as she rode on the Proudmoore Charger's back, she climbed down and saw both Katharine Proudmoore and Taelia walked towards her.

"Thank you, young lady," Katharine said as she looked at Niko who still keeping her hood on.

Niko nodded as she looked at Katharine and Taelia, Katharine heard what Taelia said about Niko doing lots of help to people around Kul Tira and how she able to get exalted with Proudmoore Admiralty reputation fast but they never know what was her name.

Katharine smiled "you done a great help for our people young lady." She said "mind tell me your name?" she asked.

Niko smiled "my name is not important my lady, I am just a humble traveler." She said, "Excuse me I must leave now to look for someone I care for." With that, she left before anyone stops her.

Katharine looked at Taelia "that one strange young lady." She said "do you know where she came from?" she asked.

Taelia shook her head "I am afraid no one knows who she is and where she comes from, Lord Admiral." She said.

"Very well follow me so you can report your findings on Pricilla," Katharine said as she looked the black-haired young woman.

Niko shifted to her shadow form and followed them, she kept sticking to the shadows listened to what Katharine and Taelia, she sighed as nothing they said matter to her, the only what matters to her was finding Jaina, she melted down into shadows and disappeared.

A week later; Jaina moved from prison and was sent to Fate's end island; Niko paced as she has no time, she needed to find Jaina fast, she felt her lover breaking from without through their bonding link.

Niko tried to reach to her but she comfort her but she couldn't all she felt was pain and sadness even anger 'I need to act fast, now, it has been three days since Jaina was taken to Fate's End.' She thought as she walked near a graveyard, she heard something as she walked in, she saw Genn and Kathrine talking and she heard what they said.

"I see her burning Genn, I heard her scream in that dream," Katharine said as she started to cry.

"if you still hear her screaming that mean she still alive and there is time to save her, Katharine," Genn said as he also said that how he wished his son was alive so he could hug him.

Katharine looked at her friend "I have to find Jaina." She told her "I will head to Fate's end island." She added.

Genn smiled and nodded "you will need someone to come with you." He said, "I will get you one of our heroes to come with you." He added.

Niko looked at them "I will accompany you lord admiral to save lady Jaina." She offered.

Katharine looked Niko "it's you." She said "why you want to accompany me to save my daughter?" she asked.

"I want to help that's all." Niko simply said, "besides we are losing time if we stay here any longer." She added.

Genn looked at the hooded girl and nodded "Katharine, the girl is right, if you are going to save Jaina, you have to move now." He added.

Katharine nodded "let us go, and you are coming with me." She said as she looked at Niko, Niko nodded as she followed Katharine, Katharine prepared for a trip taking some supplies and her weapon, Niko already restocked her supplies and was waiting outside the keep with two Proudmoore sea scouts.

Kathrine and Niko climbed on the two Proudmoore sea scouts back and took off at the sky. Niko kept her eyes opened and her ears as well 'I hope we are not late.' She thought as she closed her eyes, Niko opened her bonding link between her and her lover [Jaina do you hear me, my love answer me.] Niko said telepathic her words and her love to Jaina [I am coming to save you my love.] she told her lover telepathic.

Niko felt like she been thrown into the water fast and picked up again, Niko then felt her lover's pain, sadness, and guilt. Niko felt if her lover was slipping away into darkness.

[No Jaina… Don't, don't give up on it, my love… I am here with you.] Niko then used a kind of projection through the bonding link.

Niko opened her eyes to see herself in pure darkness; she heard Jaina cried and saw Jaina on her knees.

"Jaina, my love." She spoke as she went to her as soon as she reached to touch her, Jaina turned to look at her lover "Niko." She carried as she reached to hug her lover, Niko hugged Jaina closed and kissed her "my love don't give me I promise I will save you and take you out of where you are." She said.

"Niko, I need you … I feel so scared." Jaina said as she held on her lover.

Niko held her "I will be there my love, I will never let you alone." As soon Niko said that she felt something kicked the air off her lunges.

Niko let out a loud gasp of breath as she opened her eyes and panting 'I have to get her out of where she was now.' She thought 'I have to go to.' She thought.

Katharine looked at the hooded girl "are you alright?" she asked.

Niko nodded "yes I am fine, we have to hurry." She said as she looked at her map and nodded to herself.

Katharine looked at a distance to see the Fate's End island coming to her view "we are close; we will be there in half an hour." She said, "be ready to land." She looked at the hooded girl who nodded.

Katharine and Niko reached Fate's End island, and they landed the flying mounts, then they started their journey through of Fate's End island "be aware of what is around, this place is not what it seemed." Kathrine warned the hooded girl as she took out her weapon.

Niko nodded as she took out her blade as she and the lord admiral walked and looked for Jaina.

The landscape was messed up place filled with creatures that looked like they came out from nightmares. Niko and Katharine fought their way as they were looking for Jaina or any clues could be led them to where Jaina's location.

Next Chapter….


	3. Chapter 3

Share Life with the Dark Being

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me. Enjoy reading.

Note 1: this is the squeal of In Love with the Dark Being.

Note 2: before you don't read first two stories of Dark being I suggest you start reading The Dark being Story first and after you done from it, go on and read the second story which is In love with dark being.

 **Chapter Three**

It has been a few hours for Katharine and Niko since they arrived to island, they found a clue to where and how they reached for Jaina. Niko was able to get a creature to work for her in order to find Jaina and able to reach her in time, the creature able to open a portal for Katharine and Niko to where Jaina was.

Now both Niko and Jaina's mother ran to where they able to see a child version of Jaina but each time Katherine touched that version, it turned into dust.

Niko looked around "we must hurry, she won't hold long." She said as she looked at Kathrine who nodded.

"This is the third illusion of Jaina as a child, how could we find the real her?" Kathrine said as she looked at the hooded girl.

"I have a way," Niko said as she took out from under her shirt a pendant but was not a normal one.

Kathrine looked at what was hanging on pendant "is that a hair strand?" she asked.

Niko nodded "yes it is but it is Jaina's." she said, "I will cast a locator spell." She added as she started to cast a spell, where it formed an orb and it flew to where Jaina was; both Niko and Katharine ran and followed the orb of light.

Finally; they found her but things were around her, Niko and Katharine fought their way to her and able to reached for her, Niko looked around them to see monsters gathered around them to attack after they fought a shadowy twisted version of Jaina's father "Lord Admiral you snap her awake awhile I will deal with those monsters." She said.

Katharine nodded as she started to call for Jaina, however, she ended up drawn into Jaina's memories and saw what made Jaina hurt as she looked at each memory saw then one memory came to her, the version of her treating her daughter cold before sending her to death, Katharine came and waved her past version away and kneeled before her daughter to talk to her.

Niko fought every single monster as she kept a close watch to Kathrine with her daughter, she saw few monsters tried to reach with them "oh no, you don't." with that Niko summoned the blue light swords and fell on monsters killing them before even reached Katharine and Jaina.

Niko kept fighting as she saw something 'good Lord Admiral is mending what was broken with Jaina, Jaina soon will snap awake and get out of what is control this place.' She thought as she stabbed a monster with her sword and killed another monster; before they both exploded into black dust.

Jaina snapped out, she blinked a few time, before she looked to see her mother, her mother told her she forgiven her and she told Jaina to forgiven herself before the two hugged, a monster appeared before them, that monster is the king of those lands, Kathrine stood up and ready to fight but the monster hit her with spell causing her to fell on her knees from the spell.

"Mother." Jaina cried out as she was next to her mother and held her.

Niko growled killing the last monster and moved fast to block a powerful spell of the big monster that ready to hurt Jaina, Niko dashed and threw a lightning ball at the monster caused it to howl in pain and at the same time she blocked the spell that the big monster thrown it at Jaina and her mother.

As the air rushed, the hooded that Niko kept on fell and showed her face clearly to Kathrine and Jaina.

"Niko," Jaina called out.

"I am fine Jaina, let us take this thing down so we can leave," Niko said as she half turned to look at her lover only to take a hit sending her backward, Niko kneeled down.

"That is it, you are going down." Jaina stood up as she stood before her lover and her mother "you mess with wrong family fend." With that Jaina cast spells on the monster.

Niko cast spells of her own before her spells and her lover's spells hit the monster and defeated him and when it was done, Niko stood up as she used a spell called physical healing to heal mother and herself, Niko stood on guard while Jaina was checking to see her mother was fine before the two stood up.

Jaina felt dizzy and she fell only to be caught by Niko who held her, Jaina looked at her lover's face "Niko, I…." she fainted.

"shhh it's ok Jaina, it's over." Niko said as she looked at Jaina "rest now." She added as she watched Jaina fell asleep; then Niko carried her as she left the place with Katharine.

Hours later; Niko set a camp in the safe area and put makeshift wooden wall as well started to fire camp, she set up a big tent for fit for five people to be in it by using magic, and placed three-bed rolls on the floor and sitting area.

Niko came out of the tent, she kneeled down and picked Jaina up, she walked back into the tent, she went to one of three bedrolls and laid her down on roll bed, Niko then started to use her magic to check on Jaina. Katharine followed Niko, she was watching Niko and sat down the other side of roll bed where Jaina was resting on.

Niko sighed "she is fine but she will need to drink water and have something light to eat." She told her.

Kathrine nodded then she looked from her daughter to the girl who came with her "Are you sure? That she is fine?" she asked.

Niko nodded as she looked at her "yes I am sure." She answered.

Jaina groaned as she woke up, she still felt tired; Niko picked up a water container she prepared to use for travel and got Jaina to drink from it, Jaina coughed as Niko rubbed Jaina's back "easy Jaina, slow down." She told Jaina gently as she let Jaina drink some more as she held her.

Jaina then laid down with help of Niko and her mother, Niko stood up and put the hood on "I will be taking over the watch." She said as she stood up and picked her blade "you will need your rest, Lord Admiral." She added.

"thank you." the older human said "what about you?" she asked the half-elf.

Niko looked at her "I am will be fine." She answered.

The older human nodded "wait." She stopped Niko to get her attention "thank you for saving my daughter." She added.

Niko smiled "I will do anything to keep her safe." She said before she left the tent.

Days later….

Jaina stirred as she woke up, she in her old bedroom back at the Proudmoore keep, she opened her eyes to see her mother was next to her as well a healer "I am home, how?" she asked as she sat up.

"Jaina, thank gods you are awake," Katharine said as she smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"Mother?" Jaina hugged her mother for a while before her mother let go of her, Kathrine looked at the figure who stood by the window, and the figure has the hood on.

"Hero I thank you for helping me and saving my daughter," Katharine said as the girl nodded before she left.

Katharine smiled as she looked at Jaina "I was so worried about you." She said, "when you didn't wake up." She added.

"How long I was sleep?" Jaina asked.

"Almost four days." Katharine said, "you fallen asleep after we saved you three days ago from that horrible place." She added.

"We?" Jaina seemed to be thinking about something.

Jaina's mother looked at her daughter "what is it Jaina?" she asked.

Jaina looked at her mother "I thought I saw Niko." She answered, "or was I dreaming I saw Niko." She added.

"Niko?" Katharine asked.

Jaina explained who was Niko to her mother, and Katharine smiled "she is the hero who saves you Jaina." She said, "she is also the same girl you draw in a sketchbook you had." She added.

Jaina nodded "yes that is Niko, I thought I was dreaming." She said.

"It was not a dream; she did save you and stay till you woke up," Katharine said as she looked at her daughter.

"I have to go to her," Jaina said as she tried to get out of the bed but the healer and her mother stopped her.

"Lady Jaina before you get out the bed, I suggest you eat something before you got on your feet." The healer said, "you suffered a magic burn out, I was surprised you able to sit on your own." She added "I wonder how you able to sit on your own after suffering magic burn out?" she wondered.

Katharine looked at the healer "the girl who came with us able to heal Jaina and even make Jaina recover fast." She said, "according to what she said that Jaina had magic burn out because she resisted the fiend and then she fought it." She added.

The healer was thinking "seemed she knows what she was doing, not many people do know to deal with magic burn out." She said "but did she use a special type of healing to help lady Jaina?" she wondered.

"You may need to ask the girl about that, she is the only one who can answer it," Katharine told the healer who nodded. The healer left Jaina with Katharine and headed out to find the girl.

A few hours later; Jaina felt better after she ate, she cleaned up using magic and dressed in the set of gears that Niko gave it up to her before Jaina left; she walked into halls looking for the person who saved her.

Jaina heard a voice singing, and she knew the owner was, she followed it till she saw hood figure stood at the balcony, she smiled as she listens to the song, she heard Niko singing before.

Jaina walked to her lover and wrapped as her arms around the hooded figure waist as soon as she heard the last line.

"Bokutachi ga tabidatsu sora no saki wa nani iro ni somaru darou?" Niko sang the last line and finished the song; Niko smiled feeling her lover behind her and wrapped her arms around Niko's waist.

"You have a beautiful voice, my love," Jaina said as she rested her head against Niko's left shoulder.

Niko smiled "I know, you told me before many times." She said.

"What is that song name?" Jaina asked as she let go of Niko.

"It called Stardust dream," Niko answered her as she turned back and looked at her lover.

Jaina lowered the hooded that her lover had it on to keep her face hidden; Jaina looked her lover and stroked the black locks of Niko hair "your hair is now taller than before." She told her as she smiled.

Niko nodded "yes, it has been a few months since the last time we were home." She said as she smiled.

Jaina cupped Niko's cheek "I missed you Niko so much." She said as she looked down at the dark being and smiled.

Niko leaned into touch "I missed you too, Jaina." She said, "so much that it hurts when you are not around." She added.

Jaina smiled "come with me, we will talk." She said as she held her hand to the dark being who took her hand, the two walked hand in hand and went to the inner garden where the two sat on a stone bench and talked to one another.

Katharine saw them from her study room, she saw how her daughter smiling as she seemed to enjoy being around the girl who now did not have the hood on. Katherine noticed Niko has a black hair with silver strips, pale skin, greenish yellow eyes which they weren't common at all, Niko also has pointy ears that are elf ears but shorter which clearly that Niko was a half-elf.

Katharine smiled as she watched her daughter and Niko, she saw Jaina giggled at something the girl that named Niko said, Niko giggled as she leaned closer to Jaina and said something causing Jaina to blush before Niko pulled away and giggled.

'Those two seemed to be close.' Katharine thought as she decided to go to them when she got out of her study room to the inner garden where Niko and Jaina were, she walked to them seeing her daughter was on top of Niko. But she didn't notice that Jaina and Niko both of them were kissing.

Katharine coughed "what in the….did I walk in something private?" she asked as she looked at her daughter who got off Niko and helped the girl up.

Jaina blushed "no mother, it just…" she looked at Niko for help.

Niko grinned and placed her hand on Jaina's upper arm "I just trip over and fell backward, Jaina tried to help but end up on top of me as you saw." Niko answered, "well I am kind of clumsy." She added as she rubbed the back of her neck and let out a nervous laugh.

Katharine looked between her daughter and the girl "I see." She said 'those two hide something.' She thought as she watched her daughter and Niko 'they sure are close but… it kind of reminds me of when…' she thought as she saw something on how her daughter and the halfling react to one another.

Niko pouted "come on Jaina, the hair is tall." She said.

"Yes I know, it also useful when I will try hairstyles on you." Jaina smiled as she looked at the dark being.

Niko mumbled something which made Jaina giggled "Hush you, I will have to see a good hairstyle for you." Jaina said, "it will make you more pretty." She added.

"You want to make hairstyle for my hair; it is more of you playing with it." Niko said as she blushed "I will have a haircut soon, it is getting in the way." She told her.

"But you look cute with long hair." Jaina said as she ruffled Niko's hair "how about you dye your hair?" she asked.

Niko groaned "Jaina please I only want to cut shorter, no dye or anything else, it just." She stopped as she blushed and looked away.

"What is it, Niko?" Jaina asked as she noticed her lover looking away.

"I know you like to see my hair tall often." Niko said, "but it is not a good thing to do special during the fight plus a fire spell could catch my hair on fire and I don't want that to happen." She added, "it's better to be safe than sorry." She told Jaina.

Jaina placed a hand on Niko's cheek so the girl looked at her "well let's get your haircut then, it is also cute when your hair is short." She said as she winked.

Niko blushed as she hides her face "you are teasing me." She said as she looked at her hands before Jaina hugged Niko.

Katharine watched the whole thing 'wait, are they… lovers, could it be…' she thought 'I thought my daughter was dating men, I remember she date a prince before he did break her heart.' She thought 'if she and Niko are lovers… will she break my daughter's heart like that prince…. I have to make sure they are lovers and then deal with it.' She looked at the two before she talked with them.

The day went fine, after dinner; Jaina took Niko to her own chambers, once they were in, Jaina made sure the door was closed and locked as well Jaina has a soundproof spell cast with help of Niko.

Jaina took Niko in her arms as they kissed at first the kisses were gentle, soft and slow but later the kisses grew hotter and deeper. Both were caressing each other bodies with their hands. They moaned as the pressed their bodies together.

Niko started to undress Jaina till she has Jaina fully naked and Jaina was pushing down to lay on her back on the bed, Niko was on top of her kissing her lover awhile her hands were on Jaina's breasts, she gently cupped them, she teased the nipples with her fingers causing Jaina to moan. Niko broken the kiss, she moved down to her lover's neck, she started to kiss Jaina's neck.

Niko kissed, licked and touched Jaina everywhere finally she was between the powerful archmage's legs, Niko smiled as she knew her lover was so horny, she smiled as she leaned forward after she parted Jaina's legs, she blew her breath against her lover's pussy causing Jaina to cry out.

"Don't tease, please," Jaina begged the Halfling.

Niko grinned as she started to kiss her lover's inner tight causing Jaina lifted her hips wanting her lover to touch the private place between Jaina's legs.

Jaina's world was spinning and twisting in pleasure, her vision blurred at the feeling of her lover's lips, tongue and fingers touching her wet spot causing Jaina to cried in pleasure as she hit her orgasm.

Jaina panted as she was again felt her lover pleasuring her yet again; this time Jaina came fast as she laid on her back, one hand was on Niko's back head and the other hand was collecting the bed sheet in her fist.

Niko kissed her way up before she faced her lover "Hi." Niko said as her eyes were glowing greenish yellow in the dark of Jaina's bedchamber.

Jaina smiled "hey." She said, "come here." She opened her arms for Niko.

Niko laid on top of her once Jaina held her and pulled her down, the two shared a kiss before Niko rested her head against Jaina's chest, she purred as Jaina stroked Niko's black hair with silver strips.

After awhile Jaina rolled them over so she was now on top of Niko "my turn." She said as she pulled Niko into a kiss.

Niko made pleased noise as she kissed Jaina back, she moaned as Jaina's hands were on her breasts as everything went to pleasure to Niko.

Hours later; the two were sleeping in each other's arms after they made love for hours, Niko was resting her head against Jaina's breasts, her face buried between Jaina's soft breasts making Niko comfier. Jaina wrapped her arms around the Halfling who laid on top of Jaina.

Next Chapter…


End file.
